


Sonatina

by CoffeeStars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Abuse, Pens Captain Geno, check it out there for more headcanons and notes, labeled as single dad au, single dad Sidney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeStars/pseuds/CoffeeStars
Summary: It had started at a promotional event for the Pens at a sporting goods store. A little boy with bright eyes had handed his new skates over to be autographed and said, very politely, “Will you please sign it? It’ll be super lucky if you do, and I can skate really fast and score a bunch of goals like you.”





	Sonatina

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my [tumblr index](http://nomorelonelydays.tumblr.com/index) for more AUs and notes on this verse

**I. Sotto**

 

“I don’t want you to keep doing this!” Sidney whisper-yells at him, because Avery is sleeping in his room. “You’re not–I know I don’t have a lot of money, but you don’t have to buy me a  _car,_ or–or keep planning these expensive trips to fucking Aruba or something–”

“Is just Orlando,” Geno argues back, equally quiet. “Take you and Avery to Disneyworld. I promise him if good grades, then is surprise.”

“You’re not my fucking sugar daddy, G,” Sidney spits out helplessly. “I don’t need your  _charity_.”

“ _Charity_?” Geno echoes. “Sid, is not  _charity._ I have money. I’m not pretend money not exist. I want to spend it on people I love. And I’m love you and Avery, want the best for you. Want you safe and happy.”

Sidney looks taken aback at the sudden declaration, then waves his hands. “I just–it’s too much. This is probably selfish of me to think, but–but I can’t deal with the fallout when you get tired of us and just– _leave.”_

“Leave? I’m leave? Why I’m  _fucking_ ever do that?”

Sidney’s eyes are very bright with unshed tears. “Geno, please understand. I’m not saying this to be an ass. I’m being realistic.” He looks behind him at the hallway, but there’s no sound from Avery’s room. He sighs. “Look, I know hockey players. Okay? You have fame. And–and money. And you want fun. And Avery and I–well, we’re happy being us, but we’re just  _us_. And it’s really scary for me to know that you can leave any time you want because you have the resources–and, and the ability to do it. And there’s so many other people with better circumstances–don’t look at me like that, Geno. I’m not trying to fish for sympathy. It’s just how it is, and I’m acknowledging it. And I know it’s not what you want to hear, and it sounds like I’m the world’s biggest dick, but I can’t just be here because you want to play house once in a while.” 

“Sid,” Geno says, devastated. He grips Sidney’s shoulders, but Sidney won’t meet his eyes. “ _Sid._ Look at me.  _Look_.”

Sidney sniffles, his voice cracking. “I have to think about myself and my son, too, you know? I’m tired of getting thrown away for being not good enough.” 

And that’s just it, isn’t it? Geno realizes. The culmination and root of all of Sidney’s insecurities and fear. His dream of getting drafted cut short by an injury, his ex-partner leaving him and his son for someone else, him turning that feeling of abandonment into a silent resilience and strength to take care of his family first in lieu of taking care of himself. But here he is, finally, admitting the last shred of selfishness he has left in his body, a wish to just be wanted and not having to worry about being loved, and it tears at Geno’s heart. Geno wants to give him the world, but Sidney’s heart is held together by tape and a couple pieces of loose string; he’ll fall apart if it shatters again. He can’t afford to take things given to him without a fight. 

“Sidney, I love you,” Geno says fiercely, and Sidney looks up in shock. “I love you so much. The last six months, best six months of my life. You know? Remember that loss to Flyers, a while back? Sid, remember?”

“I remember,” Sidney replies softly. 

“I’m so angry then,” Geno says. “Just go straight back to hotel room and be angry, not go out with teammates. And then you and Avery call me, and I’m so happy. Forget we lose at all. Just listen to you and Avery talk to me, maybe talk a little bit about hockey, but mostly about his day at school, and you talk about your day at work and some dumbass spill coffee on copy machine. And I think right then, ‘Thank God I have family waiting for me at home. They’re in Pittsburgh and I can go home soon and see them, and then take Avery out to zoo or something‘”

“Geno, I–”

Geno cups Sidney’s face, smoothing out Sidney’s cheek with his thumb. “Sid. Hockey is not my life. Yes, big part, can’t help it. But family is most important. You and Avery is most important. Is too early, maybe yes, maybe no, but I already know I’m want to be with you for long time, if you want me. Okay? Should have said earlier, so you not think about it so much like this.”

“I’m–” Sidney looks so cautiously hopeful, then shakes his head. He looks like all the fight has gone out of his body. “Every time I think I finally got you figured out, you just–just do this.”

“Sidney Patrick Crosby, you share family with me, make me most happy, make me believe I’m do anything and not just be dumb hockey player,” Geno says, nuzzling Sidney’s cheek and saying the words into his skin. “I’m lucky to even meet you. I love you,” he says again. “Want be with you.”

“What if it’s hard?” Sidney asks. “I’m not—it’s not going to be easy.”

“Worry a lot about simple thing, Sidney,” Geno says. He follows up in Russian, “You’re worth everything.”

“Okay, G,” Sidney murmurs after a while, leaning in to press his lips against Geno’s. Geno knows Sidney didn’t get any of that, but it’s alright. “Okay.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**II. Staccato**

 

Geno’s half asleep when the call comes. “Hello?” he says blearily. The hotel alarm clock says it’s 1 AM. “Who this? Why you call?”

“G,” Avery’s voice whispers through the phone. “G, I need help.”

“Avery?” Geno sits up straight, terrified. Flower shifts and mutters in his sleep in the other bed. “Avery, where’s Dad? Why you up so late?”

“ _G_ ,” Avery sniffles out, his voice getting thin and reedy. “Daddy is crying. I don’t know what to do.”

“ _What?”_  Geno’s completely awake now. “Avery, baby, hand phone to Daddy. Is okay, I’m talk to him.”

“I can’t,” Avery says fearfully. “He’ll get mad. I’m supposed to be in bed.”

“It’s okay,” Geno says soothingly. “Please, give phone to Daddy, you really big helper.”

“Okay,” Avery says, after a pause. Geno hears his muffled footsteps going down the hall and a whispered, “Daddy, phone for you.”

“Avery?” Geno hears Sidney say, followed by a sniff. “Avery, what are you doing up? It’s so late, you have school tomorrow–”

“Phone, daddy,” Avery insists.

“Hello?” Sidney’s voice says into the receiver. His voice sounds thick and heavy. “Who is this?”

“Hi, baby,” Geno says gently. “How’re you doing?”

“Geno,” Sidney sucks in a breath, surprised, then Geno hears him shoo Avery back into his bedroom. “Geno, it’s so late. You have a game tomorrow, go to bed–”

“Just want to hear your voice,” Geno says. “Can’t sleep. Talk to me for a bit?” 

“I’m–okay. Is everything okay there?” 

“Yes, just miss you and Avery so bad,” Geno assures. “Anything fun happen today?”

“Oh, it was okay. It’s fine,” Sidney says, then goes silent. Geno waits for him. “Work was just really rough.”

“Want talk about it?”

“Just. You know. Field trips. Parents yelling. Kids wandering off. It was a lot,” Sidney sighs. “The usual. I don’t know why I feel so awful tonight.”

“I’m sorry to hear,” Geno says. “Wish I’m back home with you. Invite me to field trip next time, I’m take care ten kids. What is word? Chaperate?”

“Chaperone,” Sidney says, huffing a faint chuckle. “You can’t take care of ten kids. They’ll tear you apart.”

“I keep on leash,” Geno teases. “They think is fun, I’m have good time like octopus. Walk around with ten kids. People stare, I’m wave.”

“Haha, okay,” Sidney says, sounding like he’s settling back into his pillow. “I’ll hold you to it.” 

They talk a little more about nothing in particular, until Geno hears Sidney yawn.

“I need to get up at 6 tomorrow,” Sidney says. “I really should sleep.”

“Good idea,” Geno responds. “I’m be home so soon, baby. Can’t wait.”

“Yeah, same.” More shuffling sounds. “Thanks for calling me, G.”

“No problem. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Sidney says, then hangs up.

“You okay?” Flower asks him from across the room.

“Shit.” Geno nearly drops his phone. “Sorry, should have take call to hallway. I’m wake you?”

“No, couldn’t sleep either,” Flower says, rubbing his eyes. “Roadies suck when you have a family, huh?”

“Yeah,” Geno admits. “Suck a lot.”

 

* * *

 

**III. Agitato**

 

Avery runs in front of Sidney during a fight like he’s trying to shield his father, squeezing his eyes shut, screaming, “You can’t hit my dad! You said you wouldn’t be like Wayne!”

Geno immediately stops shouting. Sidney looks mortified. He’d never told the extent of what his ex had done to him. Geno looks like he wants to crumble into bits.

“Oh, no,” Geno says, backing away. “No, no, Avery, I’m never–never do that. I wouldn’t–”

“You can’t hit him!” Avery yells again. Geno looks like he’s been punched in the gut. 

“Honey, he’s not going to,” Sidney says, crouching down. “It’ll be alright, Geno and I were just talking.”

“That’s what you said before,” Avery says, worrying at his lower lip, still staring at Geno. “And then you got a black eye.”

“That was before,” Sidney shushes, brushing back Avery’s hair. “It’ll be okay, baby, go back to your room.”

Avery stares at Geno distrustfully, then sulks down the hallway. Geno gapes at Sidney, looking like he’s trying to shrink.

“Sidney,” he says, his voice broken. “Sidney, you know I never–”

“I know,” Sidney says. “I know. I’m not afraid of you.”

“You didn’t tell me that–” Geno swallows, trying to control his anger. Sidney sees that his fists are balled up and shaking. “Didn’t say–I’m kill him, I’m really kill–”

“Let’s not talk about it,” Sidney says wearily. “Can we…put this on hold for a bit?”

“On hold?” Geno repeats, frightened. “You mean…you mean us? On hold?”

“No, no,” Sidney soothes, resting his head against Geno’s shoulder. “The argument. We can talk about it later. I’m sorry for getting frustrated so easily.”

“ _Sidney_ ,” Geno says, carefully wrapping Sidney into a hug. “Never be sorry, you not do anything wrong. I’m loud, stubborn a lot, sorry for yell, too.”

Geno stands in the kitchen, holding Sidney until Sidney stops shaking so much. 

 

* * *

 

 

**IV. Pesante**

 

It takes a while before Avery lets Geno tuck him in again and tell him bedtime stories.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Avery says, his voice small and muffled by the blankets. “I know you’re not like Wayne.”

Geno closes the book slowly, his expression somber. “Wayne ever…he touch you?”

“No. He only hits Daddy.” Avery’s eyes are wide as he stares at Geno. “Daddy thinks I don’t know. Don’t tell him, okay?”

“I won’t tell. Promise.” In truth, Sidney won’t tell him the details, either, and as much as it pains Geno to not be able to track down the guy and slice off his head, he doesn’t want to pry into things. It already hurts watching Sidney flinch from the door slamming too loudly or when he springs out from Geno’s embrace on the couch at 8 PM sharp sometimes and say, ‘Oh my God, I forgot—dinner for you—I’ll make it right now—” and Geno having to calm him and say that he’s already ate.

(“You did?” Sidney says, as he freezes, his hand still gripping the pan like he’s afraid. “You don’t want—”

“I’m not hungry, Sidney,” Geno says, his heart also racing at Sidney’s reaction. “Besides, we have leftovers, I’m heat up if want.”

“Oh, right,” Sidney breathes out, setting the pan down, finally. “Of course. I forgot. I’m—I don’t know what I was thinking.”)

“You tell me about…about Wayne, if want?” Geno asks gently. “Not have to say. Is very bad time, I know. It just help me understand more.”

Avery blinks, once. “Wayne won’t come back, right?”

“Wayne never come back,” Geno says. “If I see him, I’m take hockey stick to his face.” He adds hurriedly, “Don’t do that to friends at school. I’m just make example.”

Avery giggles, then readjusts his blankets as he shrugs. “He didn’t used to be mean. And He never hits Daddy in front of me. Only when they think I went to sleep. Just hear a lot of yelling. It’s mostly Wayne yelling. About the hospital money. And me.” Avery grows quieter. “And then it gets quiet. Daddy gets bruises on his face the next day. He says he tripped. I don’t think he tripped.”

The scene inadvertently manifests in Geno’s mind: a man with a shadowy face, yelling about Avery’s medical bills and Sidney begging him to please lower his voice. Geno clenches his fist. “When you leave him?” Geno demands lowly.

“When Wayne said we can’t live with him anymore,” Avery answers. “Daddy came to get me from the hospital and we went to a motel. We lived with Aunt Taylor for a few years before moving here. Aunt Taylor is really nice. You should meet her. I think she’ll like you a lot.”  

 _Fuck_ , Geno thinks, his blood boiling.  _Fucking—fuck_.

“Love to meet her,” he tells Avery.

“I want to sleep now,” Avery says. “Goodnight, G.”

“You need me stay little bit?” Geno asks.

“No,” Avery says. “But leave the nightlight on, please.”

“Okay, will do.”

Before Geno slips out, Avery speaks up again, “Hey, G?”

“Yes?”

Avery shifts a little bit. “I love you, G.”

Geno’s throat closes up. “Love you too, Avery.”

-

Sidney shuffles and makes a little snorting noise when Geno slips back into bed. He presses against Sidney’s back, breathing against his boyfriend’s nape, but doesn’t fall asleep.

-

Sidney wakes up the next morning to a spread of pancakes and a syrupy, sticky child.

“Geno made breakfast!” Avery says happily.

“What’s all this?” Sidney asks, sounding awed. He leans his head against Geno’s back, only to have Geno turn around and kiss him deeply. “Oh—Geno, what’s—” He giggles as Geno kisses down his neck. “You could’ve woken me up, I would’ve made—What are you doing? Did I forget—” Geno can almost hear Sidney’s heart stop. “Did I forget an anniversary?”

“Just want to do nice thing for best boyfriend,” Geno reassures him. “Like?”

“I…do like,” Sidney says slowly, like he’s unused to surprises like this. “It’s very nice. Thank you. Let me help—”

“I’m just finish, go sit, Sid.” He picks out two bacon slices and puts them on Avery’s plate, then hands Sidney his—eggs, sausage links, avocado, and three lopsided pancakes with two generous slabs of butter. “Happy Sunday, baby.”

“Happy Sunday, Daddy,” Avery echoes.

Sidney beams, pursing his lips like if he didn’t, his smile would split his face open, then digs in.

-

(“Heavy reading, isn’t it, G?” Flowers says, leafing through the book with all its post-it bookmarks and highlighted portions. He reads the first line of the summary— _Helping your partner through past trauma and abuse_ —and his eyes widen. “Geno, this isn’t for Sidn—?”

“Can’t change past,” Geno says brusquely, snatching the book back. “Can only try to make little easier.”

Flower looks like he’s at a loss for words.

“You let me know if you or Sidney need anything,” Flower says, finally, his voice shaking. “Anything, G.”

“Okay,” Geno says.)

 

 

* * *

 

**V.** **Dolce**

 

Evgeni Malkin is tough. Jake swears that he’s seen Geno actually spit a tooth out on the ice and square up for another fight, but no one believes him. But then again, no one believes Jake either when one day, he comes into the locker room and proclaims, “Guys, Geno’s talking on the phone, and  _he’s blushing_.”

“He talking to his girl?” Tanger asks, lacing up his skates. “Sidney, right? Has to do it before every game.”

Jake thinks back to what he saw: his Captain, sitting in a corner as he murmured, “I’m be most safe, no fights. Don’t worry, baby. I’m come back in one piece.” It was really sweet, but Geno refuses to share information about Sidney.

“Baby pens not need to know,” Geno says, brushing him off. “Is grown up stuff.”

“I’m a grown-up,” Olli mutters, sounding decidedly not like a grown-up.

“Bring Sidney one day, don’t worry,” Geno promises. “To family skate, maybe?” 

The Pens all call Geno stingy for not telling more, until Flower waves them all off with a knowing glance. 

-

“I’m bring Sidney tomorrow for family skate,” Geno says, and it’s such a shock that Conor nearly drops his skates and cuts himself. “Bring Avery, too, is Sidney’s son, you love them.”

“Oh my God,” Olli whispers. “It’s actually happening.”

They’re all expecting a petite, Russian brunette (“Sidney isn’t a Russian name,” Conor argues), but then they hear Geno’s voice nearby saying, “Avery not get hurt, he expert at skating, Sid,” followed by a very much male voice saying, “I don’t know, G…” 

Sidney is not a petite, Russian brunette. Sidney is a guy with a Canadian accent, big doe-eyes, and a worried expression. Geno has one arm around Sidney’s waist and the other hoisting Avery up.

“Baby pens, this is Sid,” Geno says, and the little boy he’s holding smiles at them toothily as he hides his face in Geno’s neck. “This is Avery.”

Conor’s the first to snap out of it. He shakes hands with Sidney and comment on how it must be so difficult dealing with someone like Geno everyday, which gets a crooked, charming,  _pretty_  smile that melts something inside of Jake.

“We manage, don’t we, Avery?” Sidney teases. 

Geno pulls Sidney close and kisses his hair. “I’m handful.”

“G, wanna skate now,” Avery says, wriggling in Geno’s arms as Geno sets him down. 

“You really should change the band-aid on those stitches, G,” Sidney says quietly as they skate to a corner, examining Geno’s cut on his cheek. 

“It hurt if you touch,” Geno whines, when just two days ago, Geno had told Jake jokingly, “They don’t hurt. Just three. Fuck that guy, anyways. I’m give him ten stitches next time I’m see him.”

“Still? Poor you,” Sidney says, kissing Geno’s jaw. 

“Ow,” Geno says, and Jake can tell he’s totally fucking faking it, and Sidney’s completely eating it up. It’s sugary sweet, the way he handles Sidney so gently, like Sidney’s goose-honking laughter is the best sound he’s ever heard, and the only sound he wants to keep hearing for the rest of his life.

Olli’s still gaping like a fish, and Conor doesn’t blame him. 

(Sidney is sweet, if not a little shy. He also brings some sort of home-made cookies to family skate. Jake totally catches Olli eating eight and then blaming it on Tanger. Olli ends up babysitting Avery rather happily, but Jake’s not sure that it’s babysitting as much as it is a six-year-old playing tag and belly-sliding on the ice with another six-year-old who is somehow 22 in reality.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**VI. Furioso**

 

“I’m going to the restroom,” Sidney says, kissing Geno’s hair as he slides out of his seat. The candlelight at their table had illuminated his face and lit up his smile with a golden glow, and Geno had never been more in love than when he’d been feeding Sidney his dish off his fork. “Be right back.”

“Okay, don’t get lost,” Geno chirps, hearing Sidney sigh in a resigned manner. He lets himself slip his hands in his pocket, where the ring box has been sitting for at least a week. He’s sure Sidney will like it, he _hopes_ Sidney will say yes, but—

“Hey, aren’t you Evgeni Malkin?” a voice says.

Geno looks up at the stranger, who has a woman dressed in a slinky blue gown, hanging off his arm. He looks like a pompous ass, but it’s not like Geno’s unused to meeting those.

“I am,” Geno says, offering his hand, which the stranger takes enthusiastically. “Nice to meet.”

“Huge fan, man, _huge,”_ the guys continues. “Hey, uh, can I get a photo? Maybe an autograph as well?”

Geno acquiesces gruffly, but only because it’s easier and faster than making up some flimsy excuse. He smiles for the photo (well, grimaces) and hopes that he doesn’t have spinach stuck between his teeth or something.

“Who I’m make it out to?” Geno asks, taking out a pen.

“Oh, fuck, I didn’t even introduce myself,” the guy says. “Here’s my business card. You can use that.”

Geno takes it, and reads, _Wayne G. Samuelson—_

“Wayne,” Sidney’s voice utters from behind Geno, hollow and afraid.

Geno looks up his boyfriend, who’d paused mid-step and looks like he’s about to run. Wayne looks indifferent, like Sidney’s some nearly forgotten face.

“Sidney,” he says blandly, finally. “What are you doing here? Working?”

“I—” Sidney looks devastated. Geno sees his lip quiver, just barely.

“Do you mind?” Wayne says flatly, turning back to Geno, smiling those customer service grins. “Does the pen work?”

Geno clicks the pen shut. He tears up the business card and tosses it behind him, relishing in Wayne’s spluttering.

“What the _hell_ , man?” Wayne says. “What’s your—”

Geno decks him. Wayne manages to not fall flat on his back, but he does groan, clutching his nose in pain. Sidney doesn’t dare to make a sound.

“ _Fuck_ you, Malkin,” Wayne spits. “What the _fuck_ —”

Geno grabs his shirt collar and pulls him close. “You fucking ugly son of bitch,” he seethes. “You come to my game and I kill you. I fucking swear, I _kill_ you.” He pushes Wayne back. “Stay the fuck away from my family. You hear?”

Wayne nods, his eyes wide in fear.

Sidney finds his voice. “Geno,” he begs. “Let’s just go.”

“You—” Geno loosens his grip, and Wayne falls back unsteadily. “You ever talk to my fiancé like that again, you _wish_ you dead.”

It only occurs to him afterwards, when they were both in the parking lot, that he had referred to Sidney as his fiancé before he even proposed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**VII. Semplicemente**

 

“Sidney, I’m sorry,” Geno says, once they’d both cleaned up and sent the babysitter home. “I’m so sorry, I’m lose my mind, suddenly, realize who he is—”

“I’m not angry, Geno,” Sidney says quietly, settling into bed. “Thank you for standing up for me. I thought I would be able to confront him, but—” He sighs. “He’s just as terrifying as I remember, and he doesn’t even have to do anything but stand there.”

“Not your fault, Sid,” Geno says, as Sidney falls into his arms. “Shh, is okay. I’m here.”

“You called me your fiancé,” Sidney says, and there goes hoping that Sidney had forgotten about it.

“I—I was gonna—had ring, you come back from bathroom and I—”

“Geno,” Sidney says, looking up earnestly. “Do you still want to marry me?”

“More than anything in the world,” Geno says in Russian, then switches over when Sidney furrows his brows in confusion. “Yes. Of course. Most want.”

“Then don’t ask today,” Sidney says. Geno’s heart falls to his feet, but Sidney continues, “Ask me another day, and I’ll say yes. I want it to be about us. Not...not him.”

Geno kisses him, his dear Sidney Patrick Crosby, so strong and brave. “I’m ask best way. You wait.”

“I’ll wait,” Sidney agrees, and lets Geno spread him out on the bed and trail his lips down his chest.

-

Geno proposes on a Sunday morning. Sidney says yes.

It’s simple.

**-**

Sidney tells Avery during a bedtime story, when Geno is out on a roadie, and says, “Geno and I are getting married. We’re just going to make this family a little more official. Is that okay with you?”

Avery says: “Will he be my other dad, then?”

Sidney’s breath catches. “Well, you don’t have to call him that if you don’t–”

“I do want to,” Avery says. “I like Geno a lot.”

“That’s good, buddy,” Sidney says, fondly. “I like him a lot, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**VIII. Con amore**

 

It had started at a promotional event for the Pens a sporting goods store. A little boy with bright eyes had handed his new skates over to be autographed and said, very politely, “Will you please sign it? It’ll be super lucky if you do, and I can skate really fast and score a bunch of goals like you.”

(“Of course,” Geno says. “What is name?”

“Avery Crosby,” the boy says.

“Is very good skate,” Geno comments, passing it back. “Bring you far.”

“My Dad bought it for me,” Avery replies. “It was really expensive but he saved and saved and I said I don’t need a Christmas present or birthday present or anything if I can just have this one thing. He’s the best.”

“Avery, let’s not bother Mr. Malkin anymore,” a new voice says hurriedly, and Geno looks up to meet the gaze of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen in his life. “I’m sure he’s very busy.”

“Not busy,” Geno says, his mouth suddenly dry. “I’m—I’m Geno.”

The man smiles, his eyes crinkling as he shakes Geno’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Geno. I’m Sidney.”

“Hot for dad?” Flower later asks gleefully, as Geno hurriedly packed up his things to meet Sidney and Avery outside of the store, just as he'd promised. Sidney had looked astonished, then shy, then uncertain and hopeful, all in the fraction of a second. “He’s a DILF.”

“What is word?” Geno asks, half-paying attention. “Not know.”

Flower whispers it in his ear, and Geno pushes him away with an outraged expression. “Go away, Flower.”)

And now they’re here.

“The camera is too low,” Sidney says, holding onto their fat Maine Coon. “I don’t think it’s gonna be able to get all of us.”

“Will be okay,” Geno says, hopping back to his husband’s side and squeezing in. “See alright. Avery, smile!”

“I am!” Avery says, bringing the family puppy closer to his chest. The dog is wearing a little Santa hat.

The camera flashes, and Sidney relaxes. “I think I blinked in that one.”

“Is what Tanger calls candid,” Geno says, kissing Sidney’s brow. “He selfie king.”

“He would know,” Sidney says wryly. “I haven’t taken holiday photos in a long time.”

And Geno takes a good look at his family, at his son running around with the puppy in the living room, at his lovely husband who’d chosen to love him and share his happiness with him, despite everything, and he feels like his heart could just burst.

“What are you looking at?” Sidney says. “Do I have paint on my face? You said I washed it off.”

“I love you,” Geno says. “I love you.”

Sidney answers him with a sweet kiss on his nose, then another on his lips. Geno feels the cool metal of the wedding ring on Sidney’s hand as he cups Geno’s face tenderly. “You trying to get out of washing the dishes?”

“The dishwasher exists for reason,” Geno teases.

He knows what Sidney means.  

 

 


End file.
